


Uninhibited

by alasondria



Category: Phantasy Star Online 2
Genre: F/M, Luthaly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 20:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17474771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alasondria/pseuds/alasondria
Summary: A couple of Luther and Alasondria's ill-timed romps.





	Uninhibited

**Author's Note:**

> eeeey lesgo

**Studious**

 

Luther had, quite frankly, no excuse to give on why his aide was currently straddling his hips and desperately clinging to him. No excuse either for why he was currently wrenching such painfully  _ needy _ moans from her with each thrust of his hips and even more so did he not have an excuse for why she pleaded for him to go faster, deeper,  _ harder _ . Studying together  _ usually _ didn't turn out like this. 

 

...Usually.

  
  
  
  


Now she's splayed out on his desk, robe falling down her shoulder, legs spread and pressed against her chest, hair splayed out underneath her, face flushed, and her mouth parting open on a breathy moan. 

 

"L-Luther," Alasondria whispers. The man above her leans in to bury his face into the crook of her neck, nosing it as he rocks forward, sending a jolt through her.

 

"How is it?" He murmurs, inching down to kiss along her collarbone. 

 

"A-ah!" She gasps, feeling him buck up and thrust again. "I-it's good! Luther, don't stop, please."

 

"I wouldn't dream of it, my dear." His mouth trails lower still, pressing along the curve of her shoulder, then venturing down again to her breasts, small and perky. His mouth finds a nipple and he sucks on it, teeth lightly grazing the hardening flesh. 

 

Alasondria arches off his desk, toes curling. "A-ah! Luther...!"

 

Pulling away, hot breath ghosting over her skin, he mumbles. "You are so beautiful, Alasondria."

 

His aide below him blanches, face blooming scarlet at his compliment and tension swells in his cock at the sight. The meek and shy expression of his usually composed, collected aide, coupled with her sprawled out beneath him, disheveled and wanting and so utterly, _ impossibly _ gorgeous--it sends him vaulting towards the edge.

 

"Luther... will you," Alasondria begins, words quiet, hesitant. "Finish inside?"

 

Luther is shaken briefly; never has his aide requested of him such a thing, but he sees the fire in her eyes. Beyond the mist of lust is the earnest desire--she really wants it. 

 

"Of course, Alasondria," he offers low, dipping down to capture her lips with his as he resumes. Long and languid are his thrusts before he feels comfortable enough picking up his pace, shifting to drive into his aide's tight heat in quick, shallow thrusts. 

 

The change in gear has Alasondria curling into him, her body pressing ever closer as she tries to take in more but she knows, by way of how her stomach burns and the coil of warmth blossoms below her waist, that she's about to hit her limit.

 

"Luther, I'm close, please," she says hurriedly. She clenches around his cock, pulling a groan from his lips. 

 

"Show me," he says, voice raw in his throat. "Will you cum for me, my dear?"

 

"Yes," Alasondria breathes. "Yes, yes, I will! Ah! Luther!"

 

Her voice rides high and her words bite off into noisy moans, loud and unabashed and certainly if anyone walked by Luther’s study they'd hear her calling out the prince's name fervently as she claws towards her mounting release. 

 

And neither care.

 

Luther's cock throbs inside Alasondria; her walls closing around him, constricting in a way that sends him into delirium and god, if he didn't  _ love _ the way it felt sliding his cock out of her to drive it forward again. He revels in the way her body quakes and writhes against him when he does.

 

Every time it's the same and every time Luther can never get enough.

 

But this time is different. Luther is a man who would readily surrender himself to his aide, should she ask it. Thus, h er request weighs heavy in his mind. He’d be lying to himself if he said he wasn’t eager to abide. As he feels the steady climb towards his climax, he resolves himself.

 

Alasondria's arms encircle his neck, pulling him into her as he thrusts; his methodical rhythm falls wayside in favour of short, successive motions, ceaselessly driving his cock into her.

 

"Ah!  _ Luther!" _ Alasondria clings to the prince, her legs instinctually moving to wrap around his waist as his final thrusts send her over; her orgasm crashes into her body, leaving her shivering hard against Luther.

Only chants of his name break through her moans, coherency lost as she rides out the waves wracking her petite frame.

 

As Alasondria bucks against him, Luther feels her tighten ever more around his cock, the pressure pulling on it in an unimaginably delicious way when he drives home his last thrust. He bows forward, head pressed into her neck as he feels his cock spill inside her, pulsing deep and hard against the hot walls around it. 

 

Alasondria gasps, her breath hitching on a whimper as she feels Luther's cum pour into her, filling her to the brim. Luther rocks forward once and jerks up, sending a shock through his aide as he feels his climax ebb away.

 

He hesitates pulling out when he notices cum dripping out, tracing the curve of his aide’s ass. He bites his lower lip, brows furrowed as he tries not to get addicted to the view; seeing his aide so taken by him like this. His seed dribbles out of her, slow and deliberate, over her sunkissed skin; the alluring contrast of it burned itself into his mind before he could remember to pry his eyes away.

 

Oh, yes. He was already doomed.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


**Party-Going**

 

By all accounts, they shouldn't be doing this. Especially not here and not now.

 

But Alasondria had looked so... delectable. Her dark skin turned a cool hue under the moon, the stars glistening in her pinned-up hair, and the dip of her dress, leaving so much to take in yet not enough--never enough for Luther. 

 

He'd taken her wrist in his hand and brought her palm up to his lips, briefly touching them to the fabric barring him from the buzz of skin below. She eyed him cautiously but there was a hint of something else; a suggestion of hunger. In her forward gaze he saw a question and so he took a leap.

 

"Care to follow me to somewhere more private, my dear?"

 

Alasondria offered a sly grin at that, lips quirking upwards at his unspoken implication. She stepped closer into him, pressing against his body as she did. Gazing up at him, her electric stare peered into his steely eyes and from her lips she spoke a hushed reply.

 

"I was waiting all night for that."

 

And so it was that they found themselves locked within a guest room, Luther's legs hanging off the bed with Alasondria perched between them, her mouth wrapped securely around his length. She dared to suck down the base all the way to the hilt, wrenching a groan from Luther. 

 

His fingers instinctively snaked into her dark locks, pulling up absently and drawing them away from her face.

 

"Ala," Luther grunted when her teeth briefly grazed his cock. It throbbed in response. "Look at me."

 

Without missing a beat, Alasondria peered up through bold lashes, thick and fanned. Her large golden eyes, twinkling with a hint if mischievousness, blinked at him. Luther caressed her cheek with his free hand, fingers lingering and soaking in the heat while his other remained carding easily through her hair.

 

"You look quite pretty like this, you know," Luther murmured, gaze fixated on the way her lips drew up and down his cock with ease. She hummed around it, sending a shiver through his spine.

 

"Just like that," he mumbled. " _ God _ ," Luther hissed and bent forward when Alasondria removed his cock from her mouth and leaned in to press a featherlight kiss to the tip only to lap at it afterward with a few delicate flicks of her tongue.

 

"Alasondria!" Luther gasped as she suddenly dived forward with renewed speed and took his entire length into her mouth in one swift motion.

 

Bowed over her form, hands twined firmly into the tangles of her hair, Luther breathed hard, exhales coming out stuttered as Alasondria's lips drag up and down his cock without pause.

 

He felt the heat gather in his gut, pooling in low and falling lower still. A bead of sweat slid down his jaw. 

 

"Alasondria," Luther rasped. "You should pull away."

 

Having no clue as to whether or not she'd be  _ okay _ with him finishing in her mouth, he gave his warning before the coil of heat spread even further down and the tension in his cock became unbearable. 

 

But Alasondria made a disapproving noise around his length, earning her a low groan from Luther.

 

"...You don’t mind?" He offered quietly after a beat.

 

Alasondria's eyes gazed up at him once more; in them he saw a glint of that same hunger from earlier shining true. He noticed the way the corners of her mouth quirked up ever so slightly. She hummed her content, the vibration from it skirting through him.

 

Luther sighed, but a smirk tugged at his lips.

 

"Learning new things about you even now, hm?" He whispered, though the fondness in his voice was apparent. His chest swelled with a feeling so familiar and overwhelming.

 

She was far, far _ too _ much for him and yet he wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

With hands gripped on his inner thighs, Alasondria braced herself and surged forward to take Luther's cock into her mouth as deep as she could. She felt the tip near the back of her throat, but she did not breach that entry. She felt Luther nudge her head and heard a quiet click of his tongue, as if to say  _ don't push yourself. _

 

She inhaled through her nose and resumed her rhythm from earlier; fast and short. She knew Luther was at his limit and so she did not relent.

 

Luther's fingers threaded through her hair, massaging circles into her scalp as once again the embers burned in his stomach. He felt her suck  _ hard _ at the center of his cock and it was the final push off the edge. He curled around her, hands cupping her cheeks firmly, keeping her steady as he felt his cock spill into her mouth. She made no sign of wanting to pull off; what's more, Luther swore he’d heard her make a quiet little noise of delight when he came. 

 

As his orgasm rippled out, bone-deep exhaustion settled in place of the adrenaline. Gingerly he removed his hands from her, taking care to brush aside her bangs from her face. She blinked up at him, mouth a taut line. He blinked back, unsure of what to say. 

 

To his shock, Alasondria opened her mouth, flashed the pool of seed she'd caught, and made a point of swallowing it in front of him. He blanched, a tint of colour that reached the tips of his ears stained his features.

 

"I didn’t waste any," she said, sounding entirely too proud of herself. Her lips formed a pleasant smile and Luther was suddenly too aware of how the brimstone in his gut still did not quell, rather it'd seemed she'd stoked the fire again.

 

And, he realized, she'd done that on  _ purpose. _

 

Drawing a hand forward to stroke her cheek, his fingers traced down to her neck and he pulled her toward him. He tipped his head, his breath ghosting over her lips, and he grinned easily, regaining himself at last. 

 

"Can I interest you in something else tonight?"

 

Alasondria barely withheld a laugh. "I'd be interested."

 

Luther's grin broadened and he closed the gap between them. 

 


End file.
